


fuck you, bryan singer

by scorpiusmalfoys (orphan_account)



Series: The X-Men Saga [1]
Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/scorpiusmalfoys
Summary: The building was old and smelled like it too, Jean noted as she walked into her new school. Her parents not daring to come inside, had waved her off from the car, as if mutant children were too scary for them, despite knowingly living with one for 7 years. She gripped her suitcases in her hands and walked in. There were kids everywhere and the visual of all the different children was extreme. There were kids brightly coloured skin or hair and then there were human passing kids but with their things floating around them.-A rewrite of X-Men Apocalypse.





	1. O N E

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of X-Men Apocalypse where I focus more on the three characters, Scott Summers, Jean Grey and Ororo Munroe. A lot of it brings more of a comic influence into it rather than the hot characterisation mess in Apocalypse (I'm so sorry Scott). There are some recasting in my head like Pietro is played by Balint Jasko, Wanda is played by Franciska Farkas, Ororo is played by Kiki Layne and Erik is played by Jason Isaacs, the rest of the cast stays the same but idk who to cast as Destiny. Obviously you can imagine the characters differently, this is just my own preference.

The building was old and smelled like it too, Jean noted as she walked into her new school. Her parents not daring to come inside had waved her off from the car, as if mutant children were too scary for them, despite knowingly living with one for 7 years. She gripped her suitcases in her hands and walked in. There were kids everywhere and the visual of all the different children was extreme. There were kids brightly coloured skin or hair and then there were human passing kids but with their things floating around them.

“Julian, what have I told you about using your powers in the halls,” a stern British voice said. Jean recognised it as her long-time mentor, Charles Xavier. The boy’s books floated down into his arms and Jean felt a sense of belonging that she had never before, “Jean! Where are your parents?”

Jean blushed slightly, “they had somewhere to be.”

“Well, I’m sure they’ll call you tonight, I wish I could show you around but I have a class to attend, I think Scott has a free period, I’ll call him and he can take you to your room and show you around,” The Professor told her. He raised his finger to his temple and clearly thought something to the boy, ‘Scott’, “he’ll be here soon.”

And soon enough a young man, around Jean’s own age came running down the stairs, he had red glasses and cropped short brown hair, clearly done by himself. His clothes were obvious hand-me-downs, but he politely smiled at Jean and silently offered to take her bags.

“No, no, it’s fine I can carry them myself,” she smiled, he nodded.

“I’m Scott,” he said, holding out his hand. Jean put down her suitcases and took his hand and shook it.

“Jean Grey.”

“This is Ha- Dr McCoy’s classroom, he’s this big, blue, furry guy, he’s looks scary but he’s actually really nice, he teaches science,” Scott told her, she noticed his slip up but kindly ignored it, “next to it is Mr Summers’ classroom, he’s uh… my brother, he teaches geoscience.”

So that’s his deal.

“How long have you been here?” Jean asked as they walked past a few of the labs.

“About a year,” he told her, leading her through the corridor. Jean nodded.

“So, uh… what do you do for fun around here?” she asked, it felt too awkward and that’s when Jean’s mouth opened, and she started talking too much.

“Hang out with my brother, read a bit, sometimes I’ll catch a movie at the mall near here,” he listed, God, he sounded so boring, Jean thought, she so desperately wanted to know what this guy’s deal was, why he was so shifty and awkward.

“We have to go upstairs to the dorms unless you're Professor Xavier and you have to sleep downstairs,” Scott told her. She did note that it was strange for a school run by a man in a wheelchair that there were so many stairs.

“So are the dorms shared or do we have our own?” Jean asked she didn’t mind sharing, she just wanted to know what her arrangement was going to be.

“It depends on the level of uncontrollability and danger your mutation has, if your powers can hurt someone, you’ll have your own room but say you just have shapeshifting powers, you’ll share a room,” Scott told her. Jean nodded, her powers were somewhat chaotic, so maybe she would end up in her own room.

“Which room was it again?” Scott asked.

“981,” she replied, weird that he couldn’t remember it. Scott nodded and found the door, he pushed it open to find a single bed and a large bay window.

“My room is down there if you need anything,” Scott told her gesturing down the hall, “uh, room 970.”

She could notice him physically gulp, god this kid was so weird, Jean thought.

“Well bye, then,” she smiled, Scott nodded and mumbled his ‘bye’ and fled. Jean let out a slight giggle at how strange and awkward he was, sure, he couldn’t help it but why would Professor Xavier ask possibly the worst person at socialising ever to be a tour guide.

Adorned in flowing white robes, glistening jewellery, Ororo Munroe let her adopted mother, Ainet adjust the delicate crown amongst her white hair. She was a vision of beauty, even her name said it so but that wasn’t her only worth. Ororo was a goddess, or at least she was worshipped as one due to her power over the weather.

“They’re ready for you, Child of the Sky,” she smiled. Ororo smiled back and calmly proceeded towards her altar. The villagers chanted their prayers and Ororo rose with a gust of wind, her eyes clouding over and rain started pouring. She smiled down to see the celebrations, her powers still in full force. She watched them dance in the rain, allowing herself to also be soaked in it. She couldn’t help but feel as though this was what she was meant to do this, this was her spiritual calling. Ororo didn’t notice the blue man stood watching her, no one did.

Scott felt a wet ball of paper on the back of his neck as he read Jane Eyre. The laughter behind him rang through his ears like a curse. But Scott had faced adversity before and it sure wasn’t from middle-class mutant kids but from orphan boys who had nobody and nothing to care for. The Professor forced him to interact with other students by being their ‘tour guide’ and showing them around but all that did was deter the kids from the strange Summers kid who was on a first-name basis with all the teachers. He didn’t like to worry Alex with the bullying thing because to him it wasn’t all that important and Alex was a helicopter brother. Again, it didn’t bother Scott in the way that the kids wanted it to if he shared a room with Nate for as long as he did he could definitely face this. The bell rang for lunch and Scott picked up his book and began towards his brother’s classroom where they would eat lunch together. He was looking down at his toes when he suddenly came crashing into someone. His glasses flew off and his eyes slammed shut as soon as possible but he had heard the damage done.

“A-are you alright?” he stammered, his eyes shut tightly. He heard a cough from before him.

“Yea,” the voice coughed, “uh, you can open your eyes.”

“I can’t,” he groaned, “my glasses.”

“Scott!” he heard another voice yell, the Helicopter Brother has arrived, Scott thought.

“Uhm yeah, I accidentally crashed into someone,” Scott told him, standing meekly. He hated not being able to see, it reminded him of the holding cell they kept him in before Jack found him. He heard movement and then suddenly felt his glasses being put on his face. He opened his eyes and saw Alex beaming, he looked around and noticed that Jean was standing there also, oh fuck, he had crashed into Jean, way to make friends, Scott.

“Sorry for crashing into you,” he meekly said, trying to soften the blow, it wasn’t like his awkward demeanour helped either.

“It’s fine,” Jean smiled, happily skipping along. Scott groaned.

“Maybe the next one, kiddo,” Alex smiled with pity, he knew how hard it was for Scott to make friends, “let’s go get some lunch, you want Burger King or KFC?”  
“KFC,” Scott replied, Alex, ruffled his hair as they walked to the garage.


	2. T W O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystique is searching for her son.  
(all foreign languages are in italics unless it's necessary that another character doesn't understand what they're saying)

Ororo Munroe tripped over a root as she ran from the blue man. She quickly scrambled up, pulling her ceremonial robes up to around her knees as she ran, long white hair flowing behind her. Her eyes fully white, she quickly threw a strike of lightning in front of the man. Somehow despite him only walking, he was managing to catch up with Ororo. She ran as fast as she could, but she kept tripping and falling over and the jungle that surrounded her was slowly getting closer and closer, caging her in.

“_My child, stop,_” the voice demanded but Ororo ignored it. The twenty-year-old, kept running and throwing lightning in front of him, or trying to blow him away with some wind but he stood against all that. And she was so tired.

“_Leave me alone!_” the woman cried as the man drew closer and she grew slower. No one could hear her here and that terrified her, Ororo had never been needed to be saved before but right now, someone’s aid might help her as she faced against this monster of a man. She eventually became more closed in and slowed down to a stop. She gasped for breath, tears flowing down as she sobbed. Then the man stopped in front of her crouched body.

“Rise, my child,” he told her and by some mental provocation, Ororo caught herself rising. She looked up at the man, her hair dishevelled and eyes full of tears. She felt like a child in front of a stern father.

“_What do you want from me?_” she asked, unable to control the terror in her voice. The man looked down at her and raised his hands to her temple. Ororo felt a power rushing through her body, she knew what immense power felt like, but this was something different. Her eyes clouded over in their usual white fashion and rose from her kneeling position, feeling a new sense of power.

“_You give so much to your people and they use you for your gifts,_” Apocalypse told her, he was right, Ororo thought, very much out of character for a woman who was proud of her priestess-hood, “_now it’s time you take them away._”

Ororo’s face grew into a wide grin, long gone was Storm, goddess of the weather, here stood Famine, Horseman of Apocalypse.

Jean’s knees stung of carpet burn from her collision with Scott Summers, who seemed a lot more interesting now that she had seen what kind of damage his powers could do. Was that mean?

“Hola, I’m Jubilation!” an East Asian girl greeted sitting down next to her, plopping the plastic school tray on the table. Scott Summers was so lucky he ate with his brother, Jean though looking at the processed meat sandwich in her tray.

“Don’t worry, tonight we have pizza!” Jubilation told her.

“Really?” Jean wondered, turning to the girl who was adorned in a shocking yellow jacket. Jean suddenly realised how rude she had been, “oh sorry, I’m Jean, Jean Grey.”

Jubilation nodded.

“So, let me guess, you got shown around by Scott Summers and you don’t know where all the cool kids go to hang out?” Jubilation guessed and Jean nodded, “I don’t know why the Professor keeps using him, the only person he talks to are over 30.”

Jean shrugged, “maybe he’s mature for his age.”

Jubilation giggled at that and took a bit out of her sandwich.

“Anyway, all the normal kids hang out in this shed in the gardens, we keep it hidden from Scott because he’ll tell the Professor,” Jubilation told her. Jean nodded, ignoring her sandwich, and opening the bag of chips.

“Sounds cool, what kinda stuff do you do there?” she asked. Jubilation smirked. Jean’s eyes widened, “drugs?”

“Some kids do, some of us listen to music, some of us watch movies,” she told Jean. Jean shook her head.

“I- I can’t drink or get high,” Jean told her, “my powers will go crazy.”

When she was 15, her friends had invited her to a party, she had had a few drinks and then suddenly she heard all these voices and the house began to shake, luckily she passed out from the intensity before any real damage could be done but from then on Jean never drank or took drugs.

“That’s fine, just watch movies with me,” Jubilation smiled. Jean smiled back, maybe this place wasn’t so bad.

The woman known as Psylocke was stood asserting her dominance, it was clear she hated the entire place as she growled at the crowds of yelling men and women. In her hand was a katana that she used skilfully as they dragged the beaten body of The Invincible Blob away. The door of the cage she was entrapped in closed and resumed a faint buzzing noise that she had tuned out. It was a round cage with limited space to move but enough move around, it was obvious the fight was for entertainment, humans using mutants as their playthings, it disgusted Raven. They opened the cage again and wheeled in a trunk, clearly with another mutant inside as it was rattling around. Destiny had told her that she would find her son soon and she had to be in Berlin to find him, maybe this was him, she had been disguised as a dirty human for far too long, she missed her blue complexion. The Announcer started to speak in German, which Raven could thankfully translate.

“_Ladies and Gentlemen, Psylocke has once again defeated an invincible foe, maybe this time, she’ll finally be beaten,” _he yelled into the microphone, Psylocke snarled at his comment, _“on loan from the Munich Circus please welcome the amazing, the fantastic Nightcrawler!”_

A blue boy was thrown out of the trunk inciting laughter amongst the crowd, he stood up, clearly unaware of his surroundings, there were marks on his face and he only wore a billowing set of trousers, a tail protruding from his spine. Half the crowd chanted _‘Nightcrawler’ _and another half-shouted _‘Psylocke’, _all Mystique could think about is how _dare _they use mutants as their playthings when they were the inferior species. Psylocke twirled her katana glaring at the boy, who Raven has realised was her son. A protective instinct stirred within her, seeing him about to get beaten. Psylocke yelled something at him and he tried to teleport out of the cage, which made the crowd laugh even more. Raven had to stop herself from getting her gun out and shooting everyone, they deserved it. Psylocke then thrashed her blade, nearly missing Nightcrawler, the crowd all kissed their teeth at the near miss. Nightcrawler was stuttering around the cage, sending blue clouds everywhere, the smell of sulphur filling the air with his every move. He was moving around trying to escape when Psylocke grabbed his tail and him down, the boy let out a loud yelp. The woman raised her sword to easily slash down the middle of the boy. He pleaded with Psylocke, who despite her appearance and an angry look on her face, softened slightly at the innocent kid who like her, had been forced into fighting. Instead of cutting him, and inflicting a serious wound that could kill him, she took pity and kicked his head, knocking him out cold. She had won the fight easily, it wasn’t fair, but they were mutants, nothing was fair. The Nightcrawler was dragged out of the cage and Raven quickly took off following them to the back of the room. She slid through the gates quietly, morphing into one of the workers that she had seen at the door. She shifted quickly back into her usual blue form and watched them putting her son in the cage. Before she got her gun out, she counted nine men and counted her fifteen bullets, that should be enough and if it wasn’t, she could always kick them in the head. She turned the corner, the men shouted some kind of slur in German, but they were too slow for Mystique’s marksmanship, she easily took the amateurs out with her gun.

“_Who are you?”_” the Nightcrawler asked. Mystique simply smirked.


	3. T H R E E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. And there's domestic sapphics.

Jean and Jubilation were sat in their class with Dr McCoy, who was telling them about what causes mutation and the levels of mutation that can occur. Scott Summers was sat at the front of the class, writing down notes, Jean had realised that Scott was friends with a lot of teachers, mainly due to his brother but also seemed to have been here a while.

“So… nepotism?” Jean asked her new friend, who turned and nodded.

“Also, Scott has no friends, so he has to stick with his brother,” she added. Jean grumbled at the new discovery. She focused on her notes for the rest of the lesson.

“Scott, can you stay behind, please?” Dr McCoy asked. Jean furrowed her brow. Scott nodded almost reluctantly. Jean being the nosy person she was decided to leave the room but she grabbed Jubilation’s wrist before she left, she hid at the side of the door and used her telepathy to hear what was being said, she had missed the first part of the conversation but she was curious as to why he was being kept behind.

“I made some new modifications,” Hank told Scott, who was slumped on a desk.

“It didn’t need any, I told you I was fine, why don’t you fix Alex’s, he’s always complaining about it,” Scott replied, picking at his fingers, and biting the skin beside his nails.

“Yes, but you need to be fully comfortable,” Hank reasoned. What were they talking about?

“Earwigging, are we?” a voice said from behind them, Jean turned around with wide eyes, Mr Summers who had taken off that awful cardigan he was wearing earlier and replaced it with a leather jacket.

“Oh Mr Summers, we were waiting to ask Dr McCoy for help with our lesson today,” Jubilation quickly lied. Mr Summers smirked at them.

“Ask him tomorrow, he’s busy right now,” Mr Summers told them, the smirk still lingering on his face. Jean rolled her eyes.

“C’mon Jubes,” she said, grabbing her friend’s wrist and walking away.

Raven shifted into a human man and shoved a cloak into her son’s arms.

“_Put it on, they don’t like mutants around here,_” she demanded, intimidating the Nightcrawler. It was an area, they walked into a house and past lots of German aristocrats hiding from the Russians, Raven pulled him closer, making sure they didn’t notice the blue of his skin.

“_Guten Abend, Eric,_” a German man said, passing the two mutants by, finally they got to a door where it opened to a relatively normal pre-Iron Curtain home. The Nightcrawler was confused, what was this place? Raven ripped the cloak off of him and shifted back into her natural form.

“Sorry about that. Destiny?” she told him, then calling out into the room. On the call, a woman, not much older than Raven walked through a doorway with the assistance of a cane, she had greying brown hair and a smiling look on her face.

“He has your eyes,” she smirked, Raven laughed in a burst but The Nightcrawler looked at her in confusion, he didn’t understand what she was saying.

“_Sorry?_” he asked. Destiny laughed.

“_Oh no, sorry, I was making a joke to my darling, Raven here,_” she told him in a brazen manner. She wore a dark set of glasses which meant The Nightcrawler found it hard to read her expression.

“_Well, I am Kurt Wagner but in the Munich Circus, they called me the Amazing Nightcrawler!_” he exclaimed, Raven let out a laugh. Suddenly, Destiny gasped. Raven left out of her state of casual relaxation and quickly tended to her wife.

“_There’s danger coming, Charles Xavier, Apocalypse, destruction of mutant-kind as we know it, Genosha, gas,_” Destiny suddenly said, Kurt looked confused, but all Raven cared about at that moment was Destiny.

“_Mutants are in danger and Charles has something to do with it?_” Raven asked. Destiny nodded, waving her arm around to find a chair which Raven prompted Kurt to get for her.

“_I have to warn him, are you going to be okay here?_” she asked her wife, Destiny smiled knowingly, Raven was such a worrywart.

“_I’m blind, not incapable, my love,_” Destiny told her. Kurt had a lot to unpack from what Destiny has revealed, was she a fortune-teller? Like the one at the circus, but Destiny’s fortunes were specific, maybe foresight was her power.

Raven turned to Kurt, “_how far can you travel?_”

“_Not much, I can only travel there if I know the place or I can see it_,” Kurt told her, Raven sighed in despair.

“_If I showed you a picture, would you be able to travel there?_” she asked, Kurt shook his head, Raven groaned. She was going to have to hijack a Russian jet.

“_Do I have to come with you?_” Kurt asked, looking around the homely apartment, Raven rolled her eyes. She walked over to a drawer and pulled it open to reveal a mass of guns, she chose quite a few from the drawer. Raven wore a white leather trench coat where she shoved the guns into makeshift holsters covering the lining, he strapped a gun to her leg and carried two in the holsters on her belt, “_Yes, I need you to use your powers to take out the pilots in the cockpit while I deal with the guards_.”

Kurt gulped but nodded, he’d never knocked anyone out before on purpose, sure there was one time he knocked Amanda out accidentally with his tail, but this was quite daunting.

Raven ushered him towards the plane, and pointed at the cockpit, Kurt nodded.

“_When I give you the okay, then I want you to do exactly as I told you but not too soon and not too late, you hear me_,” Raven whispered, warning Kurt very sternly, which really stuck the image into Kurt’s mind, he nodded in fear of Raven not understanding that he understood and lashing out. Raven then jumped up out of the bush they were hidden behind, suddenly there was yelling and guns being fired, Kurt peeked over the top of the bush to see Raven with her legs around a man’s neck while also shooting two other men who were coming at her with multiple guns. Suddenly Raven yelled for Kurt to do what he had to do and he quickly BAMFed into the cockpit to find two pilots they looked at him with surprise and Kurt punched one of them purely out of reflex and grabbed the other with his tail, the cockpit was quite small when it had three people inside it so Kurt bashed the other pilot’s head on the side of the window, knocking the second one out, he looked out of the window and threw his thumbs up to Mystique who quickly got a clue and jumped onto the plane, opening it at the side.

“_Help me get them out,_” Mystique said, Kurt, nodded and BAMFed them out and BAMFed back in.

“_That wasn’t what I meant but thanks for making it easier,_” she said, raising her hand for a hi-5.

Betsy sat in her cage; anger filled her thinking of the people who enslaved her to fight for them. These awful men with their awful smell. She lay awake, thinking about the boy she had let live. He was a kid and forced to fight her, these men were vile and disgusting but this was a new low and now she was stuck with men who were willing to put children up against grown women. ‍She kicked her cage out of anger. There were shouts and suddenly she leapt to attention using her telepathy to create a psionic blade and shield. Approaching her was a woman not much younger than herself, she had shocking white hair, her eyes were glazed over white and she wore a striking armour alongside a beautiful headdress. The woman unlocked the door with a key she had somehow been given and freed Betsy. While sceptical, she was also grateful, so she smiled in gratitude.

“My child,” the phrase came from a man in a similarly complex armour to the woman, but he was big and intimidating. He exuded power. Betsy, feeling threatened, changed the shield into another sword.

“My name is Betsy Braddock,” she gritted out. The man scoffed.

“Names, what a meaningless thing to get so worked up about, but yours has been stripped from you for so long, it’s understandable,” he told her, “these useless pigs keep you locked up like a caged lioness, all that power, wasted.”

Betsy couldn’t help but agree with him. She felt like he understood her, he cared about who she was, not Psylocke, not Kwannon but Betsy. She felt power erupt through her veins, the psionic butterfly around her face revealing itself. No longer stood the beaten down, abused Elizabeth Braddock, now stood Pestilence, Horseman of Apocalypse.


	4. F O U R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with Magneto and Apocalypse acquires a new horseman.

Raven stepped into the place she once called home. It was a school for mutant kids now, she wondered what Kurt Marko would’ve thought of it. She looked to her son, a better Kurt.

“Why don’t you go off and make some friends?” she suggested. Kurt nodded and walked off, looking at the mansion in awe. Kurt absently minded bumped into a redheaded girl and her companion.

“Oh, hey,” the redhead said. Kurt smiled and waved; his English wasn’t all too good.

“Hallo,” he replied. The girl who accompanied the redhead scanned him up and down.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“Oh sorry, ich heisse Kurt Wagner but in the Munich Zirkus war ich "der unglaubliche Nightcrawler!",” he said crying out the end. The two girls furrowed their brows and Kurt blushed.

“I’m Jean and this is Jubilation,” the redhead smiled.

“We were just gonna head to the shed, do you wanna come?” Jubilation asked. Kurt nodded eagerly and followed the two girls.

Warren Worthington the Third didn’t know how to sleep rough. He had lived a life of privilege and riches, so he was constantly cold and having to use his wings to warm himself. His father learning of his mutation came at the worst time, he was finally getting the hang of the superhero thing and suddenly he was fighting for survival. He thought that his father would be a little less harsh on his only son and only heir but everything he thought about that man was now apparently a lie. His mother, like all good rich housewives, did nothing. Did nothing for the son she never raised. It would be laughable if Warren wasn’t suffering so much. His mutation was useless, he was homeless and worst of all, he didn’t have a family. He wanted a dad that would call him ‘son’ endearingly, a mother who would kiss his hair and used to read him stories at bedtime, but he never got that, people were paid to raise him, and it stung. His expensive shirt was now dirtied, and his overcoat was tattered, tears streamed down his cheeks as he longed for someone to want him. He saw the man’s feet first, he looked up slowly to see a blue man with two women next to him. They looked powerful and Warren felt smaller. The man held out his hand, helping Warren up. His wings unravelled and he looked down at his feet.

“Look at me, my child,” the man demanded, Warren looked into the man’s eyes and he felt something invite him.

“Who are you?” Warren asked.

“I am En Sabah Nur, saviour of the mutant race!” the man commanded, thunder crashed above, despite there being no rain.

“Look, bro, I don’t have any money,” Warren told him, walking away, a little disheartened that the man was just some druggy.

“Child!” the man demanded. Warren whipped around.

“Leave me alone!” he cried, kicking a can at him. Warren then felt a constriction around his throat. Choking out, he thrashed around as he floated off the ground.

“Hey! Leave him alone, asshole!” a young kid cried, he seemed to be only around 15. Then East Asian woman strode forward and slit the kid’s throat. Warren screamed.

“You will obey me, child!” En Sabah Nur roared, and Warren was suddenly slammed into the ground. He wasn’t in control of his own body and suddenly he was no longer, Warren Worthington the Third, he was Death, Horseman of Apocalypse.

Erik Lehnsherr was in a good place. He had overthrown the corrupt Genoshan government that had abused his people and created a world in which mutants could live in peace. He smiled at the small children picking flowers in the gardens and the mothers chatting to each other as he took his stroll through a part of the country. He picked an apple off the tree and bit into it. He felt happy for the first time in a long time.

“Magnus!” a few kids cried as they were caught spray painting a mural of his face, they rushed to hide their spray cans and paint markers. but Erik shook it off with a smile. They were kids, they should be allowed to have fun.

Just make sure your mothers don’t find out,” he winked. He walked into his large house that he resided in alone. Sometimes he wished he had a family or someone to live with. He had heard of Charles’ school for mutants and there was talk of him reviving the X-Men with the remaining members of the team, Alex, and Hank. In the hallway, there was a painting of his mother and father, the images were taken by a telepath and transformed into a regal painting worthy of them. He had created memorials of people he remembered from the camp, emblazoned with the same phrase, “Never again”.

Erik was about to make himself lunch when he heard screams and yells. He saw a yellow smoke transcend upon his country, planes soaring overhead. Erik’s eyes widened in fear. He grabbed the gas mask he kept within his house and walked out to see all his people collapsing and struggling to breath. He looked up to see airplanes, he saw the name _TRASK_ in big letters on the side. Erik roared. His people were being murdered again. His power took over, he used all his might to crush all the planes and all the people in them, hoping they all died painful and awful deaths. How did they find out about this place? How could they do this? He rushed over to the children he had originally conversed with, the spray-painting dripping, ruining the painting as he felt the life drain out of the children, looking into their cold eyes. Erik roared once again, pain tearing his soul. The humans would pay for this, this massacre, this genocide.

“Raven?” Charles asked, noticing his sister lurking in the lobby. She looked at him, she was panicked.

“Irene made a prophecy and you were in it,” she told him, “she said something about the history of mutant-kind being changed forever, an apocalypse, then something about Genosha and gas.”

“Genosha? Erik’s country?” Charles deduced, he furrowed his brow and Raven nodded. The tv was on and as one of the kids was flicking through channels it landed on a news channel, showing a desolate Genosha with dead bodies everywhere. It was a massacre.

“Cessily, turn it off,” Julian Keller said, wincing at the dead bodies graphically displayed.

Charles and Raven both looked at each other in panic. Charles held his finger to his temple to call the X-Men.

“Come with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why i keep using julian (also i'm only using the new x-men kids for the x-kids rn (even though i never read new x-men bc i dont want my heart broken) because the newer x-kids will be used later on and obviously laura is in logan so i'm not using her either)  
also i hope i managed to do something good with warren, i will elaborate on his past and actually talk about his vigilante origin (does anyone want me to write my adapted origin stories for the big characters like scott because i'll do it)  
ig: u.htcearu  
twitter: dumbasskink  
tumblr: jeanscotts
> 
> pls leave a comment and kudos i'm dying out here :'(


	5. F I V E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Scott venture into Manhattan.

Scott and Alex were me

Scott and Alex were messing around in the Danger Room. Hank would yell at them if he caught them. Scott wasn’t as anxious as he was around others with Alex, partly because he could absorb Scott’s beams. The uniform he wore had a lot of pouches and unnecessary straps, but he thought it looked cool. Alex’s consisted of a black uniform with a huge yellow X on it and he often wore a leather jacket over it, especially when they went out on missions (he went through a LOT). Scott was lightly punching Alex playfully and Alex was overdramatising the impact jokingly, Scott was laughing at all the different faces he was making.

“Havok, Cyclops,” Charles said in their heads, “come to Cerebro.”

Alex and Scott looked to each other and walked to the other room where Charles kept his mutant finding machine.

“Raven!” Alex cried in shock. The blue woman turned around to see an old friend and his much younger companion.

“Alex! Hey,” she smiled, “is this your son?”

Alex let out a laugh, “no, this is my younger brother, Scott.”

Raven furrowed her brow, she wanted to hear _that _story.

“Where’s Hank?” Charles asked, and speak of the devil, the blue furry guy came walking through to Cerebro hurriedly.

“Oh, uh, Raven, hi,” he stammered, Scott snorted leading to Alex stomping on his foot.

“Hey,” she said. Scott thought it was all too awkward, and he was arguably the most awkward person in America.

“So, what are we doing?” Alex asked breaking the silence.

“Well, we need to go to Genosha, there’s been a disaster there,” Charles told them all, “we need to check for survivors, I fear that our old friend, Erik may be dead.”

Hank and Alex gasped, Scott stood still, he didn’t know Magneto like they did, to him, Magneto was the guy who did that stunt at the White House, which made things harder for mutants whose powers were dangerous, like himself.

“Charles, I don’t think I’m happy with taking a kid there with us,” Raven chimed in. Scott looked at his boots, scuffing the ground slightly.

“There was an incident in Manhattan that might need checking out,” Hank told Charles, “Alex and Scott could drive into town and investigate that while us three head to Genosha.”

Scott looked to Alex who nodded in agreement. They would look at it for ten minutes and then go to get milkshakes, that’s what usually happened when Charles sent them on meaningless trips into the city.

“Alright, Hank prepare the Blackbird, Alex you can take the Cobra, just don’t let Scott drive it,” Charles commanded, Scott quietly groaned in disappointment, he loved that car.

Alex was blasting Boys Are Back in Town, singing along terribly. Scott was now wearing a tan leather jacket over his uniform as if it disguised the fact that he looked like he came from a circus of mutant freaks.

“No wonder the general public thinks we’re a threat, you might deafen them with your singing,” Scott remarked, covering his ears with his hands. Alex smirked at him and started singing louder. Scott saw old women scoffing at them, men scoffing ‘muties’ and mother’s taking their children away from the commotion. Suddenly feeling eyes on him everywhere, he adjusted his visor and hung his head low.

They arrived at the crime scene, abandoned, and covered in police tape. They both ducked under the tape to have a closer look. There was blood on the ground and feathers everywhere. There were also strange patches of scorched ground and slashes on the walls.

“I’ll go scout for any witnesses, you head to that Wendy’s over there, take your glasses,” Alex told Scott, he nodded and changed his visor for his glasses. Alex handed him a twenty, which he pocketed and headed across the street.

“What happened here?” Hank asked, as the landed on Genosha, all three of them wearing gas masks.

“Mass murder,” Raven said gravely, crouching down to look at the body of a young child with leopard prints all over them, “poor kids.”

“Erik can’t have survived this,” Charles said, looking around at all the dead bodies, a tear rolled down his cheek for his old friend, they hadn’t left on the most amicable terms.

“It’s awful,” Hank added, “look at all these kids.”

“This isn’t right,” Raven growled. Hank agreed.

“We should go to find Erik’s body,” Charles told them. Raven nodded and led the way around the city. They noticed a mansion standing amongst high-rise buildings. It was extravagant and covered in metal gargoyles.

“That must’ve been Erik’s house,” Hank said, moving closer. Looking at all the bodies, it hurt Charles, he had been trying to unite mutants and humans but this, whoever did this deserved far worse than prison. Not only was it an attack on mutants but it was a direct and frankly, anti-Semitic attack on this country. Erik was proudly Jewish, and it hurt to know he died by the hand of someone using that against him. He then saw a bright flashing light of teleportation. Who else was here?

“So, I asked around, apparently some blue man attacked a kid with angel wings and then kidnapped him, it doesn’t explain the scorched ground, the blood or the wall slashes but it’s a start, we should go back to the mansion and see if they’ll report on it in the local news,” Alex told Scott, he shoved five milkshake-covered fries in his mouth at once afterwards. Scott took a sip of his own drink and nodded.

“You’re being pretty quiet, what’s wrong?” Alex asked.

“I hate being a mutant,” Scott told him, “my visor, my glasses, it’s not fair.”

Alex’s eyes softened.

“I hated being a mutant too. When I first joined the X-Men, I was so afraid of what I could do to people, of what I had done, that I wanted to isolate myself. But it was only with the help of friends that I learnt to control it,” he told his brother. Scott scoffed, of course he didn’t understand, he didn’t get why Scott was so upset.

“You don’t get it, Alex, I will _never_ be able to control my mutation. When I hit my head, I lost that part of me, I lost everything in that accident, I can’t remember things, I can’t talk to people, I can’t read, it took so much away from me, you’ll never get it, I’ll always be wearing these glasses, I will die with these glasses on. I can’t have fun; I’ll never be able to fully look the person I love in the eyes. I’m afraid of _crying_,” he told his brother angrily, “it’s great that _you_ learnt to control it but I don’t have that luxury, I’ll always be Cyclops because I can’t just hang up my visor and call it a day, it has to stay on _all _the time. I hate it, Alex, I fucking hate it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my biggest headcanons for Scott is the effects of his brain damage did more to his brain than destroy his power control, i know in classic x-men they state that there were no other effects but that's bullshit, the kid was in a coma for a YEAR (i know mr sinister had a role in it but still) and you mean to tell me his brain damage only caused him to lose control of his powers. so i headcanon that his brain damage also made him lose a lot of his social skills and he developed dyslexia from it because he's always been great at things like maths, geometry and more hands on things. he also has a bad memory (as i hinted at in the first chapter) i've been stewing over when i should put this in and this angry rant felt like an appropriate place. and yes, part of it was inspired by champions #12, the ultimate scott character study.
> 
> ig: u.htcearu  
twitter:dumbasskink  
tumblr: jeanscotts
> 
> please leave kudos and a comment :)


	6. S I X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some twins :')

“Look what the humans have done, this is an incitement of war,” the man told Erik, who was crouched over an old woman’s body, sobbing.

“This is not an incitement of war, this is a genocide, how can you not see that, you fool?” he gritted, looking up to see the blue mutant, “it was a direct attack on my identity, to scare me, all these mutants died because of me! Ten years ago, I stood on the White House lawn and Trask has been out for blood ever since, this blood is on both of our hands!”

“Erik?” the Master of Magnetism heard a familiar voice, one he had left ten years ago, one who believed that one day humans would respect mutants.

“Charles, wait,” another familiar voice, Raven Darkholme, Mystique, his ally, his friend, and his enemy. He looked up to see Raven, Charles, and Hank, you could spot the sadness in their eyes from a mile away.

“I am _so_ sorry, my friend,” Charles told him. Erik growled.

“I am not your friend, Charles!” he yelled. The blue mutant scoffed at the fight that was unfolding.

“Who’s this?” Hank asked. Erik hadn’t noticed Hank’s Kevlar suit, but he was now curious as to why the man was wearing it.

“This is Apocalypse, the saviour of mutant-kind,” the angel boy not much older than Scott said, stepping forward, he wore black and white armour and his hair fell on his face, it was greasy, like it hadn’t been washed in weeks.

“What?” Charles questioned, looking ‘Apocalypse’ up and down.

“And you trust a man named _Apocalypse_?” Raven asked, disbelief flooding her voice, she let out a little laugh.

“He saved us all, and he’ll save the rest of you,” the strikingly beautiful African woman spoke.

“Follow us into greatness, Magnus,” the blue mutant commanded, looking to the man crouched on the ground.

“To avenge this massacre,” the East Asian woman added. Erik got up like a puppet on strings.

“Erik! Please! Do not listen to them,” Charles pleaded, wishing he could get up and pull his friend back.

“I’m sorry, Charles, it’s the only way,” Erik said, looking to him, his eyes glazed over. Charles couldn’t get into his head, despite the lack of a helmet. Apocalypse was putting up walls.

“Please, don’t do this!”

Erik was no longer there though, there stood War, Horseman of Apocalypse.

“Huh, you may prove useful too, telepath, I am not as strong as I would like to be and you are extremely powerful, you almost broke through mine and Pestilence’s psychic walls,” Apocalypse said, raising his hand to telepathically bring Charles’ wheelchair next to him.

“Charles!” Hank cried, rushing after him but being flung back. Fear set in Raven’s eyes, she watched Apocalypse teleport with Charles in tow.

“What movie?” Jubilation asked, holding up a bunch of VHS tapes. She had brought out Jaws, Star Wars and Rocky.

“Star Wars,” Jean voted, “I really wanna go see the new one.”

“We should ask Dr McCoy,” Jubilation told her. Kurt looked at them both unsure of what was going on.

“Will he let us?” Jean asked, leaning back into the grimy couch.

“We can always blackmail him,” Jubilation answered, she tapped her temple lightly with a smirk.

“Professor Xavier told me I can’t use my powers on others without their permission,” Jean said innocently. Jubilation rolled her eyes.

“You’re no fun, Grey,” Jubilation groaned. Jean laughed and pushed her newfound friend playfully.

“I am _fun_, I just don’t enjoy illegal acts,” she replied. Kurt looked at the girls cluelessly.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, his German accent heavy.

“Jean being a square,” Jubilation answered, leading to Jean sticking her tongue out.

“But she is human,” Kurt stated, confused about what the girl meant. Jean and Jubilation looked at him and giggled slightly at their stupidity. They then spent a while trying to explain to the blue mutant what a square was.

Alex and Scott sat silently. Scott’s outburst had hurt Alex, it hurt that Scott didn’t confide his upset in Alex. When he left for Vietnam all those years ago, he never thought the next time he’d see his brother, the boy would be beaten and abused, cheated by the system. Alex’s heart ached for his brother, he hadn’t known the kid well before he left, Scott was only a toddler but he was such a happy kid, he’d seen the picture of him and their parents and it stung that someone had taken that joy away from him, they never found the culprit for the plane accident, Jack Winters wasn’t in prison and lord knows what they did to Scott in that orphanage.

“Excuse me, do you know where Westchester is?” someone came up to them and asked. They had a heavy Eastern European accent, Scott looked up to see a tanned woman with bushy dark hair.

“Uh, yea,” Alex said. Scott saw a scowling man next to the woman, he had bright white hair and equally tanned skin. He seemed to be scowling at the greasy food in front of the two brothers.

“My name is Wanda, and this is my brother, Pietro, do you mind showing us the way?” Wanda asked. Alex looked to his brother and looked back.

“Sure, I’m Alex, this is Scott, we can give you a ride there if you need one?” Alex suggested. Scott sat there silently, intimidated by the glare from Pietro.

“Oh, yes, thank you, we are trying to get to Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters,” Wanda told him. Alex groaned at the coincidence.

“You’re mutants too?” Scott asked. Wanda nodded.

Pietro scoffed behind her, “sorry about him. He hates Americans.”

“So, do we,” Scott mumbled, no one else hearing it. Alex grabbed his drink and got up. Scott looked dejected at his unfinished chicken nuggets but bundled them up and followed his brother.

“Scott, do you mind sitting in the back?” Alex asked, Scott shook his head and clambered into the backseat, trying to hold all his food. He heard Alex’s laugh from behind him and blushed slightly, why was he embarrassing himself in front of these new people? He was never going to make friends. He sat awkwardly fiddling with the straw of his drink. He felt Pietro’s eyes bore into his cheek.

They were somewhere in America. Looking at the scenery, it looked like he was in the Midwest somewhere. He saw a rock in the distance. He felt them all staring at him, the boy with the wings had an angry glare. Poor kid was all Charles thought. This mutant saviour or whatever he wanted to call himself had manipulated vulnerable people into doing his bidding. It was sick and twisted. He couldn’t get into anyone’s mind and that scared him, his mind hadn’t been this quiet since the 70s.

"I believe that you have in your care a mutant," Apocalypse said, "I want him."

Charles scowled. This villain wasn't going to take any of his students.

"Scott Summers, bring him here, or you and your school will be destroyed," Apocalypse threatened. Charles had no idea why Apocalypse wanted Scott, maybe there was a connection to the Summers' plane accident that rendered Scott brain damaged. If they were in the Midwest, then that meant Apocalypse had been brought to the last place Scott had been recorded to exist, Nebraska.

"No," Charles said, angrily. All four of the mutants Apocalypse had with him looked threatening to the man who was incapable of using his power. A lightbulb went off his Charles' head. He could use his powers to contact Jean, "I can't, I don't have my telepathy."

"Fine," Apocalypse sighed, Charles felt the voices in his head again, a feeling of comfort restored in his soul.

_ Jean._

He found the girl in his head.

_ Jean, I'm in Nebraska. I've been kidnapped. They want Scott._

He sent the message with an image of his location.

And waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apocalypse took erik :o  
wanda and pietro !!! i have done quite a bit of research on romani culture but i will do more and hopefully i can show their struggle as roma people and do it respectfully.  
so I haven't uploaded in a few days purely because I caught up to where I had already written and was stuck on how to write it. I also think the dialogue of my Apocalypse kinda sucks but I tried :/ (also this version of apocalypse has just been hanging around waiting for the right time, not trapped in some cave because he is an external and is immortal i'll elaborate on his motives later)  
also i think it's a lot less cheesy than the movie version :)  
Also I don't like Charles that much but hopefully I wrote him with a lot less vitriol than I would in my heart, we have to grow him into the manipulative bald egg.  
\+ I use a part of the newest Uncanny run for Scott because I didn't enjoy the book but I think the moment that Scott admitted he didn't think of himself as an american because of the way he's been treated really stuck w/ me so i wanted to use it
> 
> ig: u.htcearu  
twitter:dumbasskink  
tumblr: jeanscotts


	7. S E V E N

“So, Charles is just gone?” Alex asked, they were all stood outside Cerebro, where Hank and Raven had found Scott and Alex looking or them after they had returned frantic, not noticing the twins that Alex and Scott had met. They told the others of the man named Apocalypse who had come to collect Erik after the disaster on Genosha, and instead of taking just Erik, he took Charles as well.

“Apocalypse? What kind of name is that?” a voice said from behind Scott and Alex. He then let out a yelp after his twin sister stomped on his foot.

“_Shut Up, Pietro!_” she scorned. Hank and Raven caught a glimpse at the brother and sister.

“Pietro?” Hank asked. Wanda looked at him and then her brother.

_ “How do you know the blue man?” _she asked, reminding Pietro of their mother Marya when she would scold them.

“_I helped him and the Professor a few years ago,” _he told her, skirting around what he did.

“_Pietro, so help me, if you were stealing something for these Americans,” _Wanda raised her voice slightly, no one in the room understood the twins and looked around in confusion.

“_Not something,_” Pietro winced. Wanda smacked his arm.

“_You idiot, how many times do I have to tell you to stop breaking the law!_” she yelled.

“_It was important, Wanda! It was our father!_ _I thought I had a chance to talk to him!_” he cried back. Wanda backed off slightly, but she was still visibly annoyed. They had been looking for their father for months. Suddenly the sliding doors flew open and a red-faced Jean Grey stood there breathing heavily.

“I got a message from Professor Xavier!”

“He said that he was in Nebraska and that they want Scott, I don’t know what he meant but I felt him panicking,” Jean told them, worriedly, “is he going to be okay?”

She looked over to Scott Summers, who apparently liked to adorn tight Kevlar suits and futuristic visors in his spare time, his face was unreadable behind the red lense.

“Scott, do you have any idea who could be behind this?” Dr McCoy asked. Scott looked at him, shifting on the spot.

“Uh, well, it could be anyone from the orphanage or… uh, Jack, Robyn, Nate, I don’t really know,” he stammered. Damn, the kid had some ghosts in his past.

“Which one of those is it mostly likely to be?” the blue woman inquired.

“Jack,” Scott said firmly.

“Jack was his foster dad,” Mr Summers added, before anyone asked who they were, “right?”

Scott nodded.

“Right, so Charles just told us where he was, told us that someone wants Scott but didn’t tell us what we should do?” the blue woman asked, “does he think we’ll give the kid up?”

“He was willing to let a child fight for him,” the European woman dressed in red replied.

“It’s not like that,” Dr McCoy tried.

“Hank,” Alex sighed, “it’s not like he doesn’t have a terrible track record for this kind of shit.”

“He wouldn’t do that though, he told me I could trust him,” Jean looked over to Scott who had just said that, obviously panicked. She felt a dig in her mind.

_ Help._

_ Help me._

_ Please._

Suddenly she heard an unfamiliar voice, it was memory.

_ “Maybe I should have Jack Winters branded onto your forehead!”_

It was Scott. He was scared.

When Jean froze all the adults in the room, it was an act of impulse; so was grabbing Scott’s hand and making a run for it. Adults sucked. His hands were sweaty, but she supposed, so were hers. She stopped at a tree, slightly out of breath while Scott stood there perfectly fine. He was awkward, stiff, Jean kinda felt for the guy, he thought someone was after him.

“Hey, I’m sure he’s not the one after you,” Jean tried, but realised that either way there was someone after Scott and felt bad. She saw Scott’s jaw clench slightly, “it’s okay if you wanna cry, I’m not gonna judge.”

Scott looked at her, somehow, without being able to see his eyes, she saw the plea in them for her to shut up and stop making things worse. Jean got it. Obviously, she didn’t have an abusive foster father to worry about but if she had just had her dirty laundry aired out like that to a stranger, she’d feel the same.

“It’s not him,” Scott suddenly said after a long silence, “he’s a creep and a criminal but he’s also stupid and I didn’t meet him in Nebraska, it could be Mr Anderson or one of the administrators but I doubt it.”

“So, you have no idea who it could be?” Jean asked, Scott shook his head. He kicked the dirt, digging a small groove into the ground, she looked him up a down, took in the blue and yellow Kevlar, the tan leather jacket, and the visor, “why _are_ you dressed like that?”

Scott sighed, “Charles, he wants to restart this team called the X-Men, right now it’s just me, Hank and Alex.”

Jean furrowed her brow, “what about the blue lady?”

“You didn’t recognise her?” he asked, “that’s Mystique, she’s Charles’ sister, she’s the one that stopped Erik Lehnsherr on the White House lawn. I think she was visiting but now she’s involved.”

Jean’s parents had sheltered her, they tried to stop her from reading the news a lot of the time, they tried to explain that the mutant crisis would stress her out and then cars would start flying everywhere and people would ask questions but she knew Mystique, everyone did, “I guess I didn’t recognise her wearing clothes.”

“Yea, I’ve never met her before,” Scott told Jean, “but Alex told me loads about her and how cool she was.”

The boy was pulling up grass from under his legs, a small pile was forming beside him.

“Alex seems like a good brother,” Jean said, “he cares about you, my brothers would just pull my hair.”

“He’s the only family I’ve got,” Scott replied solemnly. Jean stopped herself from pushing further, if someone pushed about Annie she would be in hysterics, somehow the cryptic Scott Summers remained stoic. Jean didn’t know what to say, she didn’t want to ruin this feeling of comfort, so she just grabbed Scott’s idle hand and let him think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well..... i haven't uploaded in a while.  
i just couldn't get this chapter out of me but finally i reached an ending !! i would recommend going back to read the sixth chapter because i made a LOT of changes because i rethought my entire plot to work a lot better with the comics and use them to my advantage also jean and scott bonding !!!!


End file.
